


Primary Education

by selenehekate



Series: My Next-Gen Head Canon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: Hermione and Ron need to decide: how much Muggle education should their children receive?





	Primary Education

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in June 2007

"No."

"Come on, Ron."

"No."

"It's not a big deal-"

"No."

"You're being unreasonable-"

"No!"

"Is that all you can say?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands up in disgust. "'No?' You won't even bother discussing this with me, you'll just keeping saying 'no' over and over again until your tongue falls off?"

"Hermione, I'm not sending my children to a Muggle school!" Ron said as he raggedly ran his fingers through his hair. "That's simply mad!"

"Not to a Muggle school," she protested. "To a Muggle primary school. It's completely different-"

"There's no point in it," he argued back. "Why would we allow our children to be so immersed in the Muggle world?"

"I grew up immersed in the Muggle world," she said, her disposition turning frosty.

He sighed, mentally wincing at her tone. "I know that, Hermione. And you turned out lovely. But Rose and whatever other children we'll have aren't going to be raised as Muggles. They'll be raised as wizards, and thrusting them into the Muggle world will be confusing for them."

"Confusing, but informative," she snapped. "I will not have my children grow up ignorant to Muggle culture!"

"That's fine," Ron said gently. "I agree completely. And we'll teach them all about Muggle culture. Together. In our own time. But not at some random Muggle school-"

"They need to learn how to read! They need to learn how to write, and spell, and do basic math, Ron," she said, her hands slipping onto her hips. "Who will teach them? Who will really sit down and teach them for hours on end? You? Me? Certainly not, since we both work for a living. We don't have the time."

"My mother does," he pointed out. "That's what Ginny and Harry are doing, you know. They leave James and Albus with my mum. The new baby will be with her too-"

"We're not putting our children's education in the hands of your mother!"

"She taught me how to read! And she did a bloody good job," Ron protested.

"So our children are just going to spend time with their cousins, is that it? We'll stunt their social growth at an early age by giving them no friends outside of their family," she said, her hands falling from her hips.

"Well I'm sure Luna's kids will-"

"Ron, please! Listen to yourself." She grabbed one of his hands in an effort to capture his full attention. "You're putting our children into a bubble. I understand that you want them to have a strong magical education and thick familial ties; I do too. But they can have that _and_ a nice Muggle background. There's no reason they can't grow up knowing about Muggles _and_ wizards."

"I don't want them to be confused," he said softly.

"They'll be confused either way, Ron," she said, gently pulling her to him. "Whether we shelter them in their youth or expose them now, they'll still be confused. But... I grew up in the Muggle world, Ron. And there's so much that I want to share with my children about that time... so much I want to show them. Please. Please let me."

He sighed. He was going to lose this battle; that was painfully obvious. "And you think that by thrusting them into this... Muggle schooling, you think that's the best way to show them the Muggle world?"

She nodded. "I do. It's a clean, salubrious way to integrate them into a society that I love. They can only benefit from this, Ron, I promise."

He groaned softly, before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not going to let me win this one, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. I suppose... I suppose we can try. For now. We'll see how it goes."

She smiled, pleased with the outcome. She pushed onto her toes and kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Ron. I really appreciate it."

He shook his head, but his eyes were soft. "If it makes you happy, then I'm okay with it, love."

They kissed again, bringing their heated argument to a close. One year old Rose Weasley looked on with a grin from her crib, none the wiser to the reality that her parents had just planned pieces of her future without her.

* * *

 

Thank you for reading! If you like stories similar to this one, check out "[Slippery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190392)."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Ron/Hermione oneshot! This was written for the Hogwarts Games Running 100-1000, and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp.


End file.
